Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 52: Better, In the SE 1.5/Extreme 1.5
Ben because stopping the Myvi SE 1.5/Extreme 1.5 we cannot to saying more, allow to defeating other. Plot Another flying alone with is Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 these can robot type, Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 a leader of ELITE Absorb Legendary, as stopping Ben attacking Techadon. (Techadon): Quio masin! (Ben): It cannot now! (transforming a dramatic mode) Humungousuit! Oh man, it mean Humungousuit? Cool! He's shot beam at the Techadon, and explosion, but detransform. (Ben): Wiseman! (Wiseman): I am Wiseman with a Mana, it name Gwen Tennyson. (Ben): Gwen? The flew in a Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 to flew down. (Gwen, his removed mask): Oh, and by the way, you're time is up. (Ben): Gwen? You guys don't have to be evil, why can't you just be good guys. It would be so much easier. For both of us you know. (Gwen): What? It crosstime, we cannot absorb suit. (Ben): Upgrade Suit. But becomed of Rex's body, other turned into Suit. (Gwen): Yes, yes, I think we've had enough waiting around. Time to destroy this page. (Ben): For a long time we've been marching off to battle. Flashback music with Rex. (Rex's Upgrade Suit): It started when the nanites went ka-pow upon the scene Transforming all the lifeforms like nothing you've ever seen But there's one lucky hombre that can make them build machines: He's Gen Rex. (but stopping at Jetter's jet towards Rex's Upgrade Suit at down) Stop that now! Flashback end. (Ben): Wait, wait, wait. WHHAT? (Gwen): How to be self destruct. (get mask) (Ben): Who's saying cannot, "How to be self destruct." (Wiseman): Good. (Ben): Vilgax. He's teleported into Knight Vilgax. (Knight Vilgax): It cannot to defeat me. (All): No, Ben, no! His cannot Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 to shoot blaster blast at in Knight Vilgax. Knight Vilgax shoot a wave in a Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 to down. (Wiseman): He did not just do that! (Ben): What! (transforming) Chromasuit! It want absorbed into fused mode, can Chromastone and the Forever Knight suit. You build stuff, I make it better. Fight fight fight, We win! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 get some controllable, he's about used Mind Reader more controllability, the All toward Knight Vilgax. Ben stopping Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 began to absorb! (Wiseman): No! How be lost control, he did not just do that! (Ben): Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5! That's because begining absorb was. Although Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 stinger and absorbed with Knight Vilgax and stopping using the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Powers. (Ben): But... (detransformed) ...not again. Wiseman removed masked. (Gwen): Rasra Iterdraes Piga Virnam Tre Gavirnae Nesgus! All of the mana shackles dissolve and rush back into Gwen, and are used to help power the spell. Black lightning flashes around the two of them, and both their eyes glow deep purple. Knight Vilgax screamed in agony and absorbed back into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 away. (Ben): Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 is absorbed back with Gwen's mana and stopping back him. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 using the Mana's powers. (Ben): Come on, if you want to search for a monster, you've got to go the fastest way! (Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 can Anodite's voice): I'm voice. (Ben): Gwen? (Gwen): Yeah, we so right. (Ben): What is going on? He's looks the Goggles and used Light Vision in a Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Anodite's voice. (Ben): Huh? (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 as Anodite's voice): Says here that the head is not even from our own dimension...That's so strange. Maybe I can try and scan the heat signature to see if we even know the person who sent it. (Ben): But---- (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 as Anodite's voice): No time for that. Look's like we have a mystery to solve. Although Ben cannot is enable. (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 as Anodite's voice): Whatever. (Ben): We've got to catch him. When it flashback, in four Aliens Dustion included Ghostfreak, Way Big, and Cannonbolt is scanned away. Flashback end. (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 as Anodite's voice, offscreen): What! (Ben): You give me alone! (scans the Anodite and completed of all aliens in form, cotained BenAnodite) (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 as Anodite's voice): Hey, isn't this the guy who we met at that Burrito Place? (Ben): It want told me. Vilgax attacking them. (Ben): What the... (transforms) ...Humungou- CRASH! (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 as Anodite's voice): We each have to shoot an orange off the boy's head with this arrow. Whoever shoots closer to the center wins? (able again) Arrrgggh! CRASH again! (Gwen): What the. (glowed pink) Electio! Is wrapped around Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 and stopping him. (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 as Anodite's voice): What are you doing! (Ben): Ugh... (detransformed) We stop them! (transformed) Alien X! (shot Vilgax and trapped in a dimension of Null Void, and detransformed) It got it a now! The end... Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episodes